Morgan Moments
by BlueStar24
Summary: Thank you s0o0o much Kali! :) This fic deals with Morgan's POV in the non Morgan POV books! A little racy so enjoy! READ AND REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!! New Author Note Added!
1. Listen Up! Author Note

Listen up you idiotic reviewers! The point of my fanfic IS NOT plagiarism! It is meant to be the exact same thing as chapter 3 in book 10. Although the twist is it is on MORGAN'S POINT OF VIEW! There is a significant difference! And Kali did this but in Hunter's POV in her Bunny Seed spin offs. So get it through your heads and view the fic properly! ~Michelle 


	2. Default Chapter

** YAY! A new story for me! I'd like to thank Kali… and CT…. and well me! LOL! Well this is my own spin off of Kali's Bunny Seed Moment's. This is Morgan's Moments. Read and enjoy and there will be more when I have time, and more non Morgan POV's come out. This chapter may be just a bit racy… hehe you should have seen my writing it I tried not to blush the whole time!!!! **  
  
  
  
Tonight is the night I know it. I'm ready for this. I love Hunter, he loves me. We're Múirn beatha dáns.  
  
I quietly repeated this over and over to myself as I drove to Hunter's. Tomorrow he was leaving to Canada to try and fin his parents. And tonight was the night we are going to make love for the first time, together. My very first time, I'm pretty sure it isn't his…  
  
Before I had a chance to process more I was standing at his doorway.  
  
I rang the doorbell.  
  
He opened the door, his hair sticking up slightly.  
  
I quickly smiled and said hello.  
  
"Hi," Hunter said smoothly. "Come on in."  
  
I walked in and took off my coat; my nerves were on high alert.  
  
I looked up at Hunter to see a strange look upon his face. Did he know what I wanted to do tonight? Maybe we should now…  
  
"Hunter?" I asked.  
  
He quickly came back into reality and we sat down to dinner.  
  
Which was fabulous and delicious. It was linguini and bruchetta. It brought a strange question to mind.  
  
"How did you learn to cook?" I asked.  
  
"Self defense, my aunt Shelagh was pretty uninspired. I couldn't blame her, she had years of cooking for twelve people at every meal before she eventually caught on and started making the oldest kids help out.  
  
I couldn't help but laugh.  
  
I then brought out the two éclairs I had bought at the market today.  
  
Hunter made us some tea, when I felt him doing something very similar to casting out his senses but it wasn't quite the same.  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
"Feeling you aura." He responded.  
  
"You seem kind of tense, are you okay?"  
  
I knew it, I was definitely sending off major nervous waves. I decided this was the right time to suggest getting a little closer. He obvious agreed.  
  
We quickly made our way upstairs. I left him and walked over to his bed seductively, or as seductively as I knew how to act. I felt Hunter's senses jolt and he came on the bed with me.  
  
He kissed me slightly and then more urgently.  
  
"Hunter, Hunter." I murmured as I pulled away. He tried to continue but I stopped him. I was going to tell him right then, but he apparently thought I wanted to take it down a notch, goddess was he wrong.  
  
"Hunter, I want us to make love. I think we're ready."  
  
I immediately felt a huge wave of relief wash over me as I said that.  
  
Hunter swallowed then spoke.  
  
"You want to…"  
  
"I'm ready Hunter, I want to make love with you." I said affirmatively.  
  
"Are you sure?" He asked.  
  
Hell yes, I almost said…  
  
"I started taking the pill."  
  
And what an ordeal that had been.  
  
I saw his eyebrows rise. And he embraced me closer.  
  
"I really want that, too."  
  
He asked me about contraception spells and I told him about my incident at Practical Magick and the Planned Parenting Center. He continued to ask me about the pill and I told him I had bought condoms too. I wanted him to know I was ready. No longer willing to be just a plain girl.  
  
He then went down stairs to do a barrier spell… while he was gone I took off the majority of my clothing and waited for his return.  
  
When he did I saw the urgency and lust in his eyes as he began to take off his clothes as well.  
  
"Come here, come here." I said softly.  
  
Soo I felt the warm feel of his back on my hands, I was holding him tightly, as if so no one could take him from me.  
  
"I love you so much." He said sending tingles up my spine.  
  
"I love you too."  
  
We were closer than ever at that moment. Just the feel of him made me want to scream with delight. Everything was perfect. I didn't want to take my eyes from his. I felt him touching my skin and I moved so he could some more.  
  
"Oh my God." I managed to gasp.  
  
"Yes." Hunter said kissing my neck.  
  
"Hunter… yes."  
  
"This is so right. You're everything to me." Hunter said, making him even more irresistible.  
  
I then murmured something so incomprehensible I don't even know what I said. This night would be with me forever.  
  
Suddenly I felt as if Hunter's mind were elsewhere. Had I done something wrong? Was it me? Did he not feel ready anymore? No…  
  
"Hunter?" I asked with a slight shaking in my voice.  
  
"It's nothing."  
  
He continued kissing me once again and holding me tightly. But then he pulled away again. My worried tripled.  
  
"Did I… is something wrong?"  
  
"No. Of course not." He said reassuringly.  
  
I moved closer.  
  
"Then what's going on?"  
  
Hunter sighed.  
  
"Morgan, I'm wondering…" No, I shouted in my mind. "Is this the best idea?"  
  
What? No! Oh, goddess.  
  
"Whaaat?" I felt as if all the romance, love and air had been sucked from the room.  
  
Hunter continued on about Canada and leaving me and how it was "irresponsible".  
  
"Irresponsible?" I asked coldly.  
  
He told me about how he didn't want this to be our first time, not like this. I didn't understand and I continued to dress my self.  
  
"Please, Morgan, wait. Hear me out." He begged. He grabbed me as I struggled to get back up.  
  
He told me how he wanted nothing more than to make love to me all night long.  
  
"Except to be responsible." I spat.  
  
But his next speech began to calm me down, just a tad. Out fist time making love shouldn't be a goodbye… however I still didn't fully understand.  
  
"I don't get it", I said, "You want to but you don't."  
  
I saw him looking for his pants as I said this. He was looking for his boxers, which were on the side of the bed I had been on inched over in the corner, but I wasn't going to say a word. He gave up and then put his jeans on with no boxers… interesting I wonder if he does that often. It was a struggle to keep from laughing at that point.  
  
We then continued out argument for a little longer debating on these issues before I gave in and he promised to initiate me into the sublime joys of womanhood as soon as he got back.  
  
I laughed incredibly hard.  
  
"My mother will be so thrilled."  
  
"So will I." He said with promise in his voice.  
  
We embraced again for a while longer before I felt I had to go.  
  
Goddess I'd miss him while he was gone, I thought as I ran out his door.  
  
** I hope you all liked it! Lol! Now please REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!! Thanks again Kali! I owe you for this! : ) **  
  
~Michelle  
  
Blue Star 


End file.
